Simple Trip
by Sampsonknight
Summary: Donnie and his brothers decided to go on a fishing trip, just to have things go horribly wrong. Graphic Content, Death, Gore, Disturbing Content, Foul Language, Please Don't Read if you don't like this stuff. (Based more on 2003 version turtles)


Simple Trip

The cold air hit Donnie's lungs hard making him breath heavier as he scrabbled forwards.

Step by step as the dread and fear shattered his soul, images burning like hot fragments of metal tormented him, as flashes of events that should have not been, played on repeat in the poor turtle's head.

A shadow cast in the distance, was it refuge or more horrors that waited him, he did not know, he could only pressed onwards.

The wind taunted him carrying the echoes of the past, screams of what shouldn't have happened.

What is he to do, nightmarish memories forced upon him as he quivered, he approached the rackety old shack that was no more welcoming then the surrounding woods that darkened in sheer glee.

Without a second thought he staggered towards the door, pressing his bandaged up hand on its thick wood, with what strength he could muster he managed to open it, revealing a once used home that probably housed fond memories from its previous owners, now run down and forgotten as nature reclaimed it as its own.

In the corner with no windows surrounding it and a clear view of the door, Donnie flopped to the ground pressing his shell against the old wooden walls.

As his body trembled, he took note of the once brilliant green skin of his, which was now painted by a sticky and still warm red substance.

Blood was coated on him like a draped sheet and the realization that it wasn't his own, sickened his stomach leading him to vomit onto the floor.

(This can't be happening… this is not real!...OH GOD why… WHY!) Donnie placed his head between his hands cradling himself back and forth….

(Why…)

- 18 Hours earlier -

The sun was bright, the air was fresher then Donnie ever thought imaginable as he sat back in his seat with the window down.

He couldn't help but to smile as he viewed the passing scenery of the flush green trees flashing by.

Tunes on the radio were joyful and energetic as his older brothers started to argue over what channel they should listen too.

Donnie only ignored it, for Leo and Raph were just being silly, fighting over the stupid radio station of all things, Donnie had to smirk on the mere thought, as the comments did come into mind yet he figured to stay out of it.

(They sound like an old married couple… that would stop them with their meaningless fighting… Nah it's to amusing.)

Donnie looked over to his younger brother Mikey, who too was watching the bickering in amusement.

Donnie knowing Mikey all too well, knew his child at heart brother was collecting a list of comments of his own, but had the sense to stay out of it.

Instead Mikey interrupted with a reasonable, yet annoying question, "Are we there yet?"

Both Leo and Raph stop their quarrel, redirecting their focus onto Mikey as if he just got between two lions and their meal.

Raph eyed Mikey in the mirror for he was driving and Leo looked over his shoulder, Donnie smiled as he innocently looked out the window pretending he didn't notice anything.

"NO," both brothers bellowed.

"Mikey for the last time we will tell you when we get to the fishing spot," Leo spat looking forward.

They did indeed stop fighting, but both now had dark clouds hanging over heads, which in turn made the little brother shift in his seat.

Without thinking Donnie burst out in laughter, he couldn't help himself as everyone in the car looked at him as if he had lost it.

Silence loomed, then all three brothers started to laugh as well, even in an argument they were all in good humour and nothing really could ruin this day of all days.

Fishing was today's treat, with nonstop fighting, fleeing for their lives and taking down the evils of New York, the brothers deserved a most needed vacation from it all.

With a left turn, Raph drove the car down a long dusty road in the middle of nowhere, as promises of no one ever venturing down this area of the mountains; Donnie could take comfort not worrying about their little trip being ruined by unsuspecting humans.

They could relax take in the sun and have some fun, with a cooler in the back, packed with lunch, supper and tomorrows breakfast in case no fish could be caught, as well as a tent to sleep in and including ever other needed supplies that are required for camping overnight.

Donnie looked forward to the day ahead of him, as Raph took a detour that he was instructed too, taking them to the clearing that would host as their camp site.

Parked and with the transmission off, Donnie opened his door taking a big stretch inhaling the sweet air with the aroma of fresh flowers, cool water and rich healthy earth that felt natural under his feet compared that cold hard concrete back home.

"Mikey get the tent and any gear we need for tonight out of the car. Raph I want you to go find fire wood and sticks and Donnie find the best spot to set the tent, fire pit and dig up the pit as well." Leo started to order.

"Why the hell do I have to get the stupid fire wood?" Raph crossed his arms not pleased with his chore.

"Why? Do you want to do something else?" Leo looked at Raph with a smirk.

"No… fine I will find the tent spot and make the pit, Donnie can go for the wood he would be better at it," Raph said slyly.

"How so?" Donnie protested for he didn't want to get the wood either.

"Easy you would notice what wood would be the best to burn."

(What kind of excuse is that?)

"If it's dry and not green it will burn, its not rocket science," Donnie informed Raph annoyingly.

"See I didn't know that, so you can't trust me to find the wood," Raph smiled devilishly.

Donnie was about to open his mouth then stopped himself. (Yeah only an idiot wouldn't know that little fact… damn it I guess I have to go find the wood. Raph will only make more excuses that will in turn make Leo give into him just in order for Raph to do something…)

Without a word Donnie went to the back of the car, looking at his bo staff that laid there with his brother's weapons, Donnie figured there was no point in carrying it around as he forcefully grabbed the axe and headed into the thicket of woods.

Before he was out of sight, Donnie could feel his smart ass brother's eyes on the back of his head.

(He's gloating I just know it, don't think you won this one Raph wait to later I will get you back.)

Deep into the woods Donnie ventured forward, it was beautiful as he admired the scenery.

(I guess this is not so bad, I wonder when I will find some wood for our fire though?)

So far Donnie had no luck finding any dead wood or any branches, for a forest it was really clean, finally when he was going to turn around to look another direction he came to an old looking log.

It wasn't decayed which was a good sign, as he viewed it, it would make fine fire wood, as he took the axe to it, he had to chop it up to even carry it back.

With his first thrust into the log, something beyond him rustled in the bushes.

"Mikey?" Donnie called thinking that it very well could be his little brother playing tricks.

No answer came, not even a noise, with a shrug figuring it was the wind itself Donnie took another struck.

Another rustled came to his right this time, stopping his actions Donnie took in his surroundings, was he alone?

"Raph?" Donnie figured to call next he too would be so cruel to play such a trick.

Yet nothing, Donnie armed himself with the axe slowly creep forward not taking his eye of the bushes.

"Leo?..." still no answer only more rustling, "Guys this is not funny I have an axe, this isn't the time to play such games," Donnie took more steps forward; with the axe he pointed it to the bush to part it, as he did...

A shriek wailed from the bushes making Donnie's heart to stop as he jump two feet in the air hurdling backwards onto his shell.

The blood curdling cries echoed beating horror into Donnie like a drum… then suddenly stopped as quickly as it started.

Donnie's heart was pounding into his ears; he only could view the bush as it started to rustle again, just before Donnie was about to bolt for it a snake with a full belly slithered out picking the direction away from him.

Donnie sat there panting, trying to calm his nerves.

(A snake, shit… the cries I heard was it eating a mouse or something… wow I really do need a vacation…) Donnie burst into a healthy laughter holding his sides, relieved it wasn't something else, what… he actually couldn't fathom, as he got back to his feet.

In good humour again and feeling kind of pathetic that he actually was scared shitless by a snake having a meal, Donnie finished what he was doing and gathered the pieces of wood, which were surprisingly quite light.

As he was heading back, some dark figure caught the corner of his eye, startled he quickly looked in the direction to see nothing but trees.

(It must have been my imagination, a trickery of the light and the shadows cast by the trees.) He assured himself as he ignored the odd feeling that was nagging at him.

Back at the camp site Donnie was impressed that Raph actually did a good job picking a spot for the tent and pit, giving enough distance between each other not to endanger them and still close enough not to have to go far to retire for the night.

"Hey Donnie what took you so long, we were just about to call the search party," Raph mocked.

"It's not my fault there was no usable wood near by, I had to go in deep to just find this," Donnie dropped the wood near the fire pit.

"Sure… you got lost didn't you?"

"No!"

"Come on Donnie admit it, you got lost."

"Raph piss off, I didn't get lost."

Leo came up forcing a fishing rod into Donnie's hand then throwing another towards Raph, "Ok you too enough now, standing here bickering won't catch the fish."

(This is coming from the one that was arguing over a radio station.)

"Leo I never said I was going fishing," Raph put the rod down.

"I don't care we are all going… fine how about we make this into a little game, the person that catches the least fish has to clean them and do the dishes," Leo started a new game for his brothers to participate in.

"The winner?" Raph looked for more of a reward.

"… The winner otherwise catches the most fish…. Doesn't have to help with tomorrow's packing up and they can do what ever they want."

Raph thought it over then grab his rod heading towards the river that was a 10 minute walk from the campsite.

Donnie watched him with a smile. (Oh Raph you are going to lose!) Donnie had a plan to make sure of it; this was the revenge he was waiting for.

- Now -

A haunting new sound accompanied the howling wind that rattled the old windows of the cabin.

Donnie looked up as he hoped not to see a thing, to his relief he was still alone.

Trying to pull himself together he rose from his corner, for the smell of his vomit was only threatening to make him sick again, which he couldn't afford and had to get his mind back into functioning order.

On his feet, he tried to control his breathing, as memories crashed into his mind making him almost lose his balance.

Trying to ignore the outside noises and the flashing images of the past events, Donnie took account of the room he was in, there wasn't much left of the place when it came to structure and furniture.

Yet not to far from where he stood was a once a table, on it side and half broken, still attached was a long leg that still look like it had some fight in it.

Nervously he view the surrounding windows as he watch the shadows beyond them dance in the night, was it just harmless shadows or was it them… or worse… IT.

Collecting his courage he took a couple steps forward not putting his guard down, with luck the table leg was indeed still in fine shape as he bent it up, snapping it off the table.

The sound of rustling to his right stopped him dead as his heart started to pound, was it the wind or them?

As if to answer him a blood curdling battle cry echoed shattering Donnie's almost stable mind.

- 10hr Ago -

Pissed off for not just on the fact of not winning the fishing game, but to be the brother with the least fish, Raph angrily took the lead, with Donnie smiling at the rear.

(Told you so Raph I was going to get you back!)

Donnie was pleased with himself not only did he rig it that Raph would lose miserably; he decided that if he won it would make his revenge on his hot headed brother all the more sweeter.

Leo was all to aware of what happened yet didn't say anything on the fact, even Mikey caught on, that said Donnie hoped Raph didn't, for if he did, Donnie knew he wouldn't survive the night.

"WHAT THE SHELL!" Raph yelled in anger as he stopped at the tree line leading to their campsite.

All three brothers looked at each other, without a second thought they rushed to Raph's side, only to be in shock themselves.

"… What happened here?" Leo viewed the area.

To Donnie's dismay he too became weary as he took in the campsite, the tent and everything that was near it was fine, yet the car was a different story.

All doors including the trunk and hood were open, and everything that was in the car when they left was now scattered all over the ground, did someone ransack the car? If so why not touch the camp as well?

Leo signalled Mikey and Raph to check the camp as he and Donnie checked out the car.

Carefully they approached it, someone did indeed messed with the car as Donnie took note that someone was playing with the engine, he wasn't sure the true damage for he wanted make sure there wasn't anything else first.

"Leo everything is fine here, the food doesn't seem like it was even touched or anything and there are no foot prints other then ours." Raph informed.

"Our weapons are still in the car, and there evidence that there was a vehicle, for I know there were no other tracks when we got here, and by the looks of it there are shoe prints around our vehicle." Leo answered viewing the car tracks impressions that wasn't caused by theirs.

"There are even finger prints here," Donnie pointed out, as he took in the damage.

The car itself was fine by what Donnie could gather someone just open up all the doors throwing everything to the ground, as for the engine that was another matter, as Donnie view under the trunk to evaluate the full damage.

"So who would do this?" Mikey finally piped up quite shaken.

"Probably a bunch of ass holes, fucken punks, if they show their faces again I am going to break them." Raph huffed slamming his fist into his hand.

"I don't think we have to worry about that, this looks like some prank. Someone must have seen us drive here and thought it would be funny to do this," Donnie passed Raph looking on the ground for his tools.

"Are you sure," Mikey started to help clean up.

Leo put his hand on Mikey's shoulder, "Don't worry I agree with Donnie and don't forget who we are, besides they never touched our weapons meaning they aren't any of our enemies. Whoever did this probably didn't even know we are mutants, so let's clean this up and don't let this little hic up ruin our vacation," Leo eyed his brothers to make sure they understood.

Raph sighed and helped out, "So Donnie what about the car?"

"Its not so bad, I can fix it if I can find the tools first, but I won't be able to get it running until tomorrow its going to get dark soon." Donnie looked up at the sky it was going to be dark in less then an hour, even though he was a turtle and had great night vision, even he wouldn't work in the dark of night it was to easy to make mistakes with out the proper lighting.

"That's fine, do what you can, until then Raph I think you have a job to do," Leo smiled at him, Raph frowned he probably figured he could get out of cleaning the fish.

Donnie did what he could before dark as he sighed; he hope to get more done as his stomach reminded him it was almost supper time.

An alluring aroma of fresh cooked fish was making his mouth water, as he put his tools down picking up his bo staff, everyone felt safer with their weapons with them or at least nearby, for Leo actually didn't have his swords strapped to his shell but leaning against the tent.

It was obvious the older brother wasn't going to let anything destroy his day, as he laughed at Mikey's jokes who was the chef for the night.

Even Raph was now in good humour joining the conversation; sitting down Donnie placed his bo staff onto the ground.

The fish was wonderful as Donnie ate his fill; the night was going great as the brothers started to talk and laugh, enjoying each others company.

(This is nice, I forgot how this feels spending time with my brothers. I haven't seen Raph so happy in months, even Leo has a new air around him, and Mikey, his smile looks genuine not forced. Hmmm I wish we had more days like this…)

-Now-

Donnie shuttered after hearing the cry that came from outside, backing himself up towards his corner.

"Donnie….. Donniiee….come out and play…" a voice he was all too familiar with called him tugging at his soul.

"Noo… get away…" he ranted swinging the table leg in the air.

"Comeee… Donnieee….play Play PLay PLAy PLAYYYYY!" the windows shutters vibrating the whole cabin as dust lifted making his eyes water and dry.

"PLAY PLAY PLAY HAA HAA haa .."

"PLAY WITH ME!"

-6hrs ago-

Donnie laid there as he tried so desperately, waiting for sleep to claim him, for if it wasn't for Raph's monstrosity of a snore, it would.

(I wonder if I put a pillow over his head would anyone care…) Donnie eyed his older brother, contemplating if he should indeed do so or at least find a way to stop the infernal racket.

Donnie sighed flopping his head back down, in defeat he couldn't actual figure out a way too.

Raph huffed and choked as he sluggishly sat up; a stream of drool ran down from his mouth as he drunkenly looked at Donnie.

"Your still up?" Raph asked as he stumbled to his knees.

"I wonder why… were are you going?"

"For a piss, why do you want to hold my hand?"

Donnie gave Raph an annoyed look, "No thanks smart ass."

Raph only chuckled in response as he attempted to open the tent door, only succeeding on his third try.

As he slowly left the tent Donnie was tempted to take the opportunity to kick Raph in the ass, if he did so Donnie knew Raph wouldn't been able to keep his balance and would result in him falling flat on his face.

It was tempting he had to admit, but the after math that would came after persuaded him not too.

Laying back down Donnie took the opportunity to see if he could fall asleep before his brother returned.

Drifting in a sleep of pure serenity, Donnie was jolted awake from a scream that came from somewhere in the woods.

"What was that?" Leo jumped, his face pale as he looked at his brothers, "Where is Raph?"

Dread struck Donnie as he look to his side, Raph hasn't came back yet, another scream wailed louder, it turned Donnie's stomach for it sounded like whoever it came from was being tortured.

Leo bolted out of the tent with his katanas in hand, Mikey's eyes trembled as fear had a hold of him, Donnie placed his hand on Mikey, then exited out of the tent after Leo.

Mikey quietly followed, once out of the tent Donnie scanned the camp ground Leo or Raph weren't anywhere insight, where could have they gone?

Another shriek bellowed in the woods behind them, Donnie turned to run in the direction.

"DONNIE OH GOD HELP ME!" it was Leo's voice as he emerged out of the woods carrying Raph, blood ran down Leo's arms and his face was awash in pure horror.

Raph was wailing in agony, there was so much blood Donnie couldn't tell what was wrong with him other then the missing arm was where most of Raph's blood was coming from.

"Oh shell… Leo hurry we need to place him on level ground," Donnie led Leo more into the field picking a spot.

Gently Leo put Raph down, Donnie attended to Raph's arm first using his belt to cut the circulation, "Mikey go get some clean water and whatever you can use for rags, Leo I have a first aid kit in the car."

Both the brothers responded with out question, Raph wailing started to stop as Donnie noticed he was shutting his eyes.

"Raph don't you dare shut your eyes!" Donnie patted him on the face, Raph didn't respond.

"Raph… Raph!?" Donnie checked his pulse, he didn't have one.

Immediately Donnie started to do CPR only to stop himself as he just noticed the condition of his brothers chest, his plastron was crushed and his chest was caved in, there was no way he could do CPR.

"Donnie he is dying why aren't you doing something to help him?" Leo loomed over Donnie with the first aid kit in his hand.

"…I can't…he…is…he is… dead," Donnie fell back as he stared at Raph's mangled body; Raph was already dead before he could do anything.

"What the hell do you mean he is dead?!" Leo grabbed Donnie staring at him in anger.

"Leo he is dead I can't do anything for him!"

Leo didn't take that as an answer as his eyes burned in rage, "Don't say that Donnie help him!"

Tears filled Donnie's eyes, "I…I can't…"

Before Leo could do something Mikey threw Leo off of Donnie putting himself in the middle of them both, "Leo if Donnie says he can't that means… he can't dude, don't you think Donnie would save him if he could? I thought we are brothers why are you acting like this is Donnie's fault… we… just… Raph," Mikey burst into tears, as Leo's face started to soften, realizing his anger got the best of him.

"I… sorry…I why… how did this happen," Leo to started to cry as he looked over at his beloved brother, these thing aren't supposed to happen.

"I don't know he looks like someone crushed him, where did you find him?" Donnie got up and took the sheet that Mikey brought and laid it over Raph's body, at the moment they didn't need to see him in such a condition.

"Not to far from the camp, he was under a tree, and… there was no sign of anyone around or anything that would have crushed him…"

"Dudes I hate to bring this up, but can we please leave," Mikey asked pointing to the car.

"Its still broken, I haven't finished it yet," Donnie looked at the car.

"How long?" Leo asked.

"I don't know maybe an hour or two,"

"Can you make it less then half an hour?"

"I can try," Donnie headed to the car popping the hood, realizing that the engine was completely gone, Donnie only stared in disbelief.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Leo asked coming up to him to only to notice why his young brother had fallen silent.

"Someone's playing a sick game," Leo growled.

"Dude's what's going on?" Mikey came up beside Leo, as he did a weird sound came behind them, it sounded like something being dragged.

Quickly the brother turn suspecting to meet whoever was behind this, only to find to their horror, Raph's body was gone, and only a long bloody smear was left leading towards the woods in the direction of the river.

"That is not possible, there is no way anyone can drag Raph`s body over that distance in mere seconds," Donnie pointed out not knowing what to think.

Leo grind his teeth tightening his grip onto his katanas, "First someone kills our brother then fucks with the car, then has the balls to drag our dead brothers body away! I am sick of this game, someone is going to pay!"

Without a second thought Leo rushed forward following the blood trail.

"Come on Mikey we can't get separated, lets not let Leo get out of our sight he is acting irrationally and we don't have a clue who the hell is behind this. I don't want to lose another brother," Donnie followed Leo as Mikey nodded following him.

- Now -

"Why don't you want to play Donnie? Do want me to cry?" the voice boomed outside the cabin.

Donnie head throbbed, his mouth was dry and he desperately looked for a way out, did he dare to enter the woods, or make his stand here.

The woods were too open, with too many ways for them to get him.

His heart throbbed as his palms became wet from sweat, he didn't know what to do, for the first time he couldn't see a way out, there was no clever plan, he lost so much and now he too was at the end of the line.

"Well little turtle do you want to play?"

Donnie closed his eyes, focusing his breathing; there was no way he was going down without a fight.

"HELL WITH YOU! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH THE LIKES OF YOU, SO FUCK OFF!"

-4hr ago-

Leo was to far ahead, that Donnie couldn't see him anymore, as sickening as it was the blood trail was useful to use as guide to follow him.

Mikey remained silent, the two brothers came to a clearing at the stream that they fished at earlier that day, to their right was a small falls, and on the top with his back to them stood Leo.

"Leo!" Donnie called out towards his brother.

Leo slowly turned, his face was pale and fear was painted all over it, his eyes were in a state of shock, as he moved his hand to his abdomen, where one of Raph's sais was lodged.

Donnie breathing quickened and his heart jumped to his throat, at the sight of Leo's blood starting to trickle out of his wound.

With a step forward Donnie was about to run to his brother's aid, until he saw something that couldn't be…

"… RAPH?" Mikey cried, as Raph stepped out of the shadows behind Leo.

"Wait, you died," confusion filled Donnie, then he saw it, Raph arm, it was reattached and looked like someone had sowed it up with string.

Raph looked his younger brothers with a crooked smile that made Donnie shutter, his eyes were pure white, hollow, as if someone ripped his soul out of him.

"Leo, get down from there!" Donnie tried to warn him.

Before Leo could turn around blood splattered from his neck as one of his katana cut through him, making his head roll off, falling into the river below as it stared at the younger brothers, lifeless.

Mikey screamed in terror of the sight, as Leo's body flopped to the ground.

Raph stood there amused as he licked the blood that was on the katana.

"Play?" a voice in the darkness chanted, Donnie didn't know were it was coming from.

"PLAY lets play Raphie, with them too, yeah we have Leo now with us to play play play PLAY, I want Mikey and Donnie to play with me too," the voice taunted.

In complete fear Donnie stood there frozen he couldn't move he was too scared.

(This can't be happening what the hell is going on.. Leo… Raph…)

Sobs came from behind Donnie, as a reminder that Mikey was still with him alive and well, Donnie snapped out of it, he had to move on no matter what.

"Mikey RUN!" Donnie grabbed his little brother's hand and started to bolt.

When they ran for what felt like hours they stopped and looked around.

Donnie swore he picked the direction of the camp so he and Mikey could find the road and maybe find help or someone at least.

"Are we lost?" Mikey's voice quivered, he was shaking and paler then Donnie ever thought possible.

"We…no," Donnie lied he didn't want to make the situation anymore worse then what it was for his brother, Donnie was older, meaning he had to play the responsible one now.

"Donnie are we going to die?"

Donnie turned around facing him, Mikey's eyes were red from crying, Donnie grabbed Mikey and embraced his little brother tightly, "Mikey we are going to get out of this, I promise! There is no way I will ever let anything happen to you, you hear me."

-Now-

Silence loomed outside the cabin as the voice vanished or was it playing another game to torment poor Donnie.

Even the wind stopped as the shadows too cease their dancing outside the windows.

Donnie remained silent waiting as sweat trickled down his brow, was it over?

As the seconds passed by his heart started to tumble, beating fast, he tightened his grip on the table leg.

Nothing, not even a rustle in the nearby bushes.

(Am I safe now?)

Donnie slowly made his way to a window keeping his guard up. In the distance he could see the sun had started to rise, was this a sign?

With a big breath Donnie walked towards the door, shaking he turned its handle, opening it he jump back readying himself.

To his relief no one was there, he waited though just in case, all he knew Leo or Raph…or even Mikey, could be waiting for him, to... to kill him too.

(No…) Donnie shook his head. (They are not my brothers anymore… that thing, it did this to them, they are dead…)

Unable to take the suspense anymore he ventured forward.

The air was lighter, not as heavy as it was previously; it felt good as a beam of sun light started to come towards him from his right.

"Please play with me…" the voice said coming from his left.

There, stood a child, with a bean bag turtle, her hair was brown and very long reaching to her ankles, she wore an old fifties dress blacker then night, her skin was pale and withered by hatred.

Donnie stepped away from her.

"Please play with me…" she repeated.

"There is no way I am going to play with you! You killed my brothers!" Donnie spat in anger.

The child looked at him with hollow eyes, confused, "I didn't kill them… you four are already dead… I just wanted to play with you."

(I'm already dead!? …)

"What do you mean I am already dead, I am alive, I have a heart beat, I breath!"

"You think you do… you died when you and your brothers ran off the road on the mountains, none of you survived the fall."

Donnie hands started to tremble, as he looked at her in disbelief.

(No we didn't… we made it to the campsite I know….)

Flashes of memories filled his head, he was in the car, Leo and Raph were arguing over the radio station…

No one notice it, not even Raph saw it until they were almost on top of it, the deer on the road…

When Raph realized it was there he tried to swerve around it only to lose control, as the car ran off the road over the cliff then…black.

Donnie felt sick to his stomach again. (This is a trick; she is doing this to trick me!)

"It's not a trick I am not tricking you, look at your hand, it was cut right, was it really?" the girl pointed to Donnie's wounded hand that had the bandage on it.

He unwrapped it quickly to prove he was right, to his surprise it was fine not even a scratch was on it.

(Am I really dead?) Donnie took some steps backwards.

"STOP, please don't go… don't you want to stay with your brothers?" the girl screeched making Donnie stop before stepping into the light.

"What do you mean?" then he look behind him, as it occurred the light was a way out, to move on to a better place.

He wasn't sure how he knew that, but everything inside him told him it was.

"Please stay I am so lonely…"

Facing the girl again Donnie face hardened, "No give me back my brothers we are leaving," Donnie demanded.

"NO THEY ARE MINE, MY FRIENDS!" the girl wailed.

"You made them to be, did you not? That's what all this horror was about to prey on our fears and force us to loose all hope to the point you can control us and to prevent us from moving on!"

The girl looked away guiltily, "Yes…, you would never say yes…"

"Then give them back, they don't want to be your friends or play with you!"

Tears filled the girl's eyes, "I don't care… I am lonely; I love turtles, so they are mine!"

The light moved closer to Donnie he knew if he resisted it any longer he too would be trapped here, he contemplated on the situation then with a sigh he made his decision.

"Let them go…"

"NO!"

Donnie was irritated, then he softened his voice, "Calm down and please listen, let them go and I will play with you and be your friend no forcing required. It is better then making my brothers your friends and a lot more fun. Think about it we can play whatever you want and I promise to make everyday full of fun and no more torture games but real kid games, don't you want that?," Donnie offered.

The girl tilted her head, "I don't like the darkness too much, but no one ever wants to stay and play... I had no choice… I don't want to be alone anymore and I… can't move on…" the girl started to cry, "Do you really want to stay with me forever, no tricks?"

"Yes I will and no tricks, do we have a deal?"

"Yes but, why?"

Donnie smiled, "Because I love them and do anything for my family. Also I refuse to lose them this way I prefer to know they will be moving on to a place they can find their own peace."

The girl didn't say nothing just nodded, then his brothers emerged from the darkness behind the girl heading towards the light.

They were still under the trance created by the girl and didn't take any notice of Donnie as they entered the light.

As they did all the scars they endured vanished and their eyes were bright with life again, as they looked at Donnie confused, yet they knew what was going on.

Before the three brothers could protested or say a thing, Donnie smiled, "Bye…I will miss you, remember…I love you," then they vanished leaving him alone.

Donnie went to the little girl taking her hand, it felt warmer by the minute, even her skin started to take color and became smooth again, her dress turned into a warm blue color and her hair started to curl in ringlets.

(She was really lonely… abandoned…poor child…)

Donnie looked back towards the light then sighed he would miss them, part of him mourned on the loss of his brothers who he will never see again, he walked into the woods hand in hand with a child who had loss everything, and now because of him isn't alone anymore.

FIN


End file.
